Weapon Omega
by StrengthAndHonour
Summary: Lily Evans finds her father, love, death, and a dynamic duo, Stryker makes one last attempt at making a Weapon X- Weapon Omega, and the wizarding world is taken by storm! (No, not THAT one!) / This is a 'Harry has a sister' fic, if that matters. Lemons, keeping-it-in-the-family action, and potential offense to easily-offended people and blabbers.


MAJOR SPOILERS: SANTA AND THE EASTER BUNNY

Disclaimer: If ye know of Harry Potter, then ye know I don't own it- I'm male. Seemplz.

**_Extra disclaimer: If you do not like incest/ implied incest, then don't read. If you are under your country's legal age of whatever, please don't read. If you're a horny old bugger wanting a quickie, bugger off and find yourself a tissue ;)_**

**INTRODUCTIONS**

"Stryker, for God's sakes man! Can't you see cloning Weapon X is futile? It ends in tragedy every damn time! Your only success was X, and X-23; and she destroyed the records of your success!"

General Trent slammed his fist down into the reflective metal table in the Alkali Lake Facility Boardroom, leaving a sizable dent in the scuffed surface. William Stryker, now well into his late sixties, didn't even blink as he surveyed the emotional General.

"Trent, I found the stabiliser. I found the one thing that can stop the clone from tearing itself apart. _It needs to be grown from a foetus!_ And not just that. You know of the magical community near Salem? Well, X-23's one of their rejects- her mother didn't have the magic! Magic can fix the things technology can't General. X-23 was born from an artificial womb, I remember that much. It wouldn't be too hard to fix up the mother with some metabolism-enhancements, or something, to speed it up. In three months, the final Weapon X Experiment would be finished!"

Stryker was on the edge of his seat- and at the end of his rope. If he didn't get the last part of the funding for this, he was screwed. He knew he had it right this time… some kind of gut feeling was telling him what to say. He knew that the General made millions of dollars from the clean-up his soldiers did, but he knew it wasn't enough.

General Trent leaned forwards onto his elbows, his gaunt, aged face glaring starkly out under the industrial lighting of the Facility.

"Magic, you say? Hmm. Could work. But it'd be nigh impossible to catch one without the rest falling down on us like a ton of bricks. What makes you think Weapon Omega will work? It hasn't before, and the price of the Adamantium is skyrocketing. Wolverine is worth nearly 400 million dollars, and don't even get me started on the Silver Samurai!"

"Now, now! I've received an offer from someone in New York City- something about a symbiotic alien lifeform that bonds to a single person, been causing all this trouble with Carnage and Venom. If we can break it, and re-shape it, very little Adamantium will need to be used- it can already synthesise complex compounds like web fluid. What do you say? One last go?"

General Trent, the last surviving sponsor of the Weapon X offshoot of Weapon Plus straightened himself in his seat. Looking every inch the military man of yester-year, his lips twitched in his trademark smile.

"One last time, one last go at creating the future. This time, our legacy will endure."

* * *

><p>The sun was rising bright and early one April morning, as a muggle-born witch strode down the Gatwick Terminal to her flight. Although technically a business trip, Lily Evans had permission to 'see the sights' as Croaker had said. A coven of witches near Salem had recently made a massive advance with summoning and conjuring- one had purportedly managed to summon an Archdemon of Hell to this earth. Unspeakables from around the globe were heading to Salem to witness the evidence, and to report on the proposed actions- shut down all avenues leading to this result, or badmouth every researcher still intent on gaining Dark knowledge from the Legions of Hell?<p>

Evans swept down the hall, and sat gracefully in one of the provided chairs near her boarding gate. The first call for boarding was due any second. She thought of James- her fiancée- and felt a small twinge. She really wasn't sure about him. Yes, she'd said 'yes'. Stupidly. Her only real qualms were how childish he was, his utter disinterest in anything sexual, his laidback attitude towards, well, _everything_! That man would laugh in Lord Voldemort's face, if he could!

"_All passengers prepare for Flight SM192 to Salem International Airport at Boarding Gate 12. I repeat, all passengers prepare for Flight SM192 to Salem International Airport at Boarding Gate 12."_

As Lily stood to wait for Passport Control, she remembered something her father had once said- If something can go wrong, it will. That was before he left of course. She loved the man with all her heart, for if it wasn't for him, she'd never have heard what James was planning for her, with _Peter Pettigrew_ for God's sake! She could smell the truth on Potter, as he promised Pettigrew he could have his 'seconds' as he called it.

Lily had needed a pureblood to sponsor her way through the Ministry, and he had been interested in he since First Year. She knew he was a scumbag, bullying Sev like that, nevermind Sev was going Dark… Not that that was bad. It couldn't be, with a mother like hers. If only Albus knew the shit he was getting into, with suppressing the Dark in his students.

Her mother, Lilith, sometimes known as Baalat, was the Mother of Darkness. All muggleborn children had a demon or an angel as a parent- how else would something impossible happen? The problem was, Lilith was a sexual goddess, and thus, so was her daughter. Going away for two weeks, with no prospect of sex was going to drive her out of her mind. OK, so she wouldn't miss Potter's tiny prick, but still. Some sex was better than none. Over an eight hour flight, she would probably have to use the dong she brought just in case…

Her senses, acute as they were, did not come from her mother. Her father was a 'mutant', or someone whose genes gave them astonishing powers. The gene was carried forth through the male line, as most things were in nature.

The line started moving through Passport Control, and soon, Lily was sitting in a comfy First Class leather reclining seat. As she waited for the plane to take off, Lily reminisced her times with her father before his roving nature took him away. In the summer, he used to slice up watermelons with his shiny claws, and tell her the nicer stories from his past. The darker ones came later. Her mother always told her she loved her father for his internal darkness, but also the light that shone through it.

Stories of civil wars, hidden mutant wars and assassinations. Out of his seven other children, some dead, some killing, she was the only girl to still be alive. Daken was a disappointment, what with his drugs and psychopathy. Jimmy was still in nappies, though. She knew it was strange for a girl to love stories of death and destruction, but come on- her mother was Queen of Hell!

Of course, she hadn't seen her father in many years, since she was seven. She could barely remember the man's face, as loved as it was… Perhaps she could find him, while she was in the U.S?

* * *

><p>'<em>God, it's only been five hours, and I'm beginning to get antsy already! How can I last the rest of the journey?!<em>'

Lily's eyes flicked around the plane, as clouds scudded past her window. A baby cried, further down the plane. Lily turned in her seat, looking towards the rear of the plane. As she did so, she caught a bearded man staring at her exposed cleavage. His eyes betrayed a hunger that matched her own. Her eyes locked with his, and she winked. It was unavoidable- she'd have to get down and dirty on the plane.

Standing up, Lily walked to the nearest toilet, swaying her hips as she did so. As she reached the door, she looked back, winked at the man, and went in, leaving the door unlocked. Not even five seconds later, the door swung open, revealing the super-stacked man.

'_He must be _made_ of muscle! Oh my God, this is going to be amazing!_'

_**smuuuut**_

He locked the sound-excluding door behind him, as Lily quickly divested herself of her shirt, showing off her lacy green bra. The stranger went into over drive. He quickly sucked his lumberjack shirt, revealing a chest covered in wiry hair. His hands went to Lily's breasts, massaging them as only a master can, as he quickly took control of her lips. He tasted faintly of expensive cigars, and smelt of untanned leather. She didn't understand it- how could he assume the dominant role, and she be fine with it?!

Things were going too slowly. Lily dragged the stranger's belt out of its loops, and whipped his boot-cut jeans off in a second. If she could use magic, it would be better, but with so much sensitive electronics around… The stranger wrapped his large hands around her arse as he attempted to get the skin-tight jeans off. Not happening.

Lily squirmed out of grip, and quickly released the catch on her bra. Throwing it off, the stranger stared slack-jawed at her perfection- perky, pale and full-bodied, she was the embodiment of a real woman. Turning around, she had a small moment of fun as she pressed her sensitive breasts into the cubicle wall as she teased her trousers down over her hips, and around her ankles. Her matching green thong was the only thing protecting her from the palpitating man behind her. Or not.

Unable to control himself any longer, the large man reached out and ripped the garment straight off her rear. Lily whimpered in painful pleasure at the friction on her clit. The stranger ripped off his boxers as he released his monster- the thing was twice the width of James', and definitely over twice as long! She felt the head press up against her exposed pussy, driving her over the edge.

"Stick that big baby-maker in my hotbox and fuck by brains out! NOW!" The stranger didn't hesitate. He took one breath, and powered into her very centre before she could say another word. His massive tool pressed up against her womb, the spongy head rubbing his precum into her walls. Her pussy was soaked already, and clamped down tight over his prick.

"Ungh! Yes! You feel so _good_! I don't know where you've been hiding, mister, but you're staying with me now! Ungh!" Lily thrusted her hips back, rolling as she went, back into the god-like rod that was piercing her so well. She felt him brush up into her G-spot, the rough patch making the feeling of being encased in the slick, constricted passage even better. His animal nature came out, as he bent over the sexy woman's back, gripped her hair in a tight hold.

Pulling her back, her pushes back into him became even harder, consistently hitting that one spot. Lily muffled a scream as her first orgasm smashed though her, her walls rippling tighter on the man's cock as he powered even further into the young cunt. His crown broke through into her womb, sending her muffling her screams into her arm as he sawed into her most holy place.

"Snff! I know you from somewhere, halfpint. But I've never taken a pussy this good- not even Lilith-"

Lily looked up in shock.

"_Lilith?!_ You know my mother?! Who-"

The man jacksawed even faster into her box as he neared his end. He grabbed hold of her magnificent breasts, and pinched her nipples hard enough to make her cry. Lily had one hand rubbing the shit out of her clit, with a finger stroking the man's prick as it delved into her mineshaft. She moaned louder as she felt another wave of juices begin to build up in her.

"Ungh, I'm gonna cum again! Cum in me, mister! Fucking stick it in my womb!" Lily cried, as her orgasm came rushing down her canal.

The pulsing pussy wrapped around his tool was all it took to send him over the edge. Sinking his teeth into the girl's neck, he muffled his roar as he sent massive load after load into her womb. She'd be pregnant for sure, unless she took immediate action. What he didn't expect, was for her to climb off his half-mast, and hold her pussy closed as she stuck his flagging member into her hot mouth.

Her lips wrapped around the meat, he felt him gaining a second wind, faster than he normally did. Not even X-23 was this fast at turning him on!

The redhead suckled on his stick as he leaned back against the door to the cubicle. Her tongue was racing all over his cock, cleaning off their combined juices. She looked to be having so much fun tasting herself, he left her to it. He could feel a second wave of cum coming, but decided to leave her to find out the hard way.

Lily left one hand holding her pussy closed, as she massaged the man's balls, feeling them contract, pushing more of his potent cum up into her waiting mouth. His giant cock fired shot after shot down her throat, filling her up better than even Hagrid. She waited it out, until his worm cock was flaccid once more.

She stood up, and swallowed her last mouthful of his cum, savouring his musky, animalistic taste. Licking her lips, she leapt at him, pinning his flagging member between them as her legs went around his waist. The cum in her womb had cooled down enough to not slip out. She crashed her lips against his, properly exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Just then, a knock on the door jolted the two out of their world.

"Hey! I need ta piss, come on! Lemme in, dammit!"

The stranger growled low in his throat, and yelled back, "Shut it, shrimpy! Use the other one!" and went back to snogging the shit out of the young girl.

_**smuuuut**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: My first attempt at a _published_ lemon. I _do_ hope you don't mind! The 'incest' is not recurring, I assure you. Mainly. Those who don't like, why are reading this far? As always, I appreciate both sides of like/ dislike, but I _would_ like a reason or two :D

_^_

|_|


End file.
